User blog:LeBlueSlime/honey gorl
❝ Okie! M-maybe I’ll show him what I made. ❞ — Honeykit going to show Ottercreek her creation Honeykit is a sleek-furred cream, white and sienna she-cat with orange eyes. Thougb rather shy and not too great at speaking, she is quite smart and will always put in her best effort. She’ll always prefer it if she knows someone is watching over her (even though she does love a challenge), and takes most things quite seriously. Currently, she resides as a kit of RiverClan, roleplayed by LeBlueSlime. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair(Tigerlily) x British Shorthair(Tigerlily) x Bengal(Ottercreek) Description: Honeykit has a cream base, with a sienna coat stretching down from her forehead to her back and halfway down her front legs. She has pink inner ears and sienna outer ears. Her eyes are a dusty orange, with three small white spots under each one, and large ginger eye dots above them. Her muzzle is ginger with a pink nose, with white stretching across her lower facial area and some sienna near the nose area. Part of her chest is white; the other is sienna. Her front-left paw is white, and the rest are ginger. Her tail is patterned sienna, ginger and white, with a white tip. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Quite soft; of a slightly higher pitch than average. Scent: Aside from the normal RiverClan scent, she smells of various plants from being around them a lot. Gait: Honeykit tends to move fast and with small steps. She doesn’t wobble often and always seems to be balanced. Her movement can be compared to that of a trotting horse. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Intelligent -' Description of trait * '''+ Hard-working -''' Description of trait * '''± Resourceful -''' Description of trait * '''± Competitive -''' Description of trait * '''− Shy -''' Description of trait * '''− Insecure -''' Description of trait * '''− Sensitive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Being creative **”Making stuff is really fun, especially with Daddy Ottercreek!” *Her parents and half-siblings **“Mommy and Daddy are really nice! So are Lionpaw and Mistypaw! *Playing with Nate **“I-I want to make him feel welcome here!” *Plants and herbal stuff **"They're interesting! I-I would not want to be a m-medicine cat, though..." 'Dislikes' *Viperkit and Aloekit **”Viperkit is very mean and Aloekit is very bossy... Aloe is a good leader, though. Viper is too impulsive!” 'Goals' *Keep a bug **“Bugs are cool! M-mostly...” *Be apprenticed **“I wonder what being an apprentice is like? I want to make Lionpaw and Mistypaw proud...s-so!” 'Fears' *Bees **“Not the bees! N-not the bees! So dangerous and s-scary!” *Loud noises **”They make me j-jump...” 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Tigerlily, Ottercreek, Beaverkit, Aloekit, Viperkit, Mistypaw, Lionpaw, Minnowripple, Nate, Dinkyskip, Bugkit, Birdkit Age Range: 0-Present *Honeykit, along with Beaverkit, Aloekit and Viperkit, is born to Tigerlily and Ottercreek in the tunnels during a heatwave. Honeykit wanders off and gets stuck in a puddle of honey, earning her her name. *A flood ravages the RiverClan tunnel system, forcing RiverClan to evacuate. Mistypaw, Honeykit’s half-sister, saves Honeykit’s life. *Minnowripple passes away and Honeykit’s family mourns. *Honeykit develops an obsession with finding bugs after locating a plant that could serve to hold them. This is hindered slightly when she finds out about bees and how hazardous they can be. *Honeykit develops a closer relationship with her half-brother Lionpaw and befriends Dinkyskip and Nate. She soon learns that Nate was not born in RiverClan, and decides to make him feel welcome. *Tigerlily cares for two newborn kits who lost their mother during birth and Honeykit befriends them. They are later named Bugkit and Birdkit. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Interested | ⦁⦁ = Wants to get to know | ⦁⦁⦁ = Misses ⦁ = Trust | ⦁⦁ = Envy | ⦁⦁⦁ = Regret ⦁ = Slight crush | ⦁⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "A-apparently a scary guy called Redriver is there! Scary! Um, did I mention it was scary?" ---- Honeykit knows no cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= "I think Nectar is fond of them..." ---- Honeykit knows no cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= "I think they’re our allies?" ---- Honeykit knows no cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= "It-it’s home! Everyone’s so nice here!! Mostly..." ---- :Ottercreek/Warrior/Father/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Daddy's creative and cool! I like him..." :Tigerlily/Queen/Mother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Mommy is always really nice to me and my siblings, and her milk tastes nice! N-no wonder that Bugkit and Birdkit want it too." :Beaverkit/Kit/Brother/Dot Rating(s)/80% ::"Beaver's for sure better than Aloe and Viper... um, are they watching us right now? S-sorry!" :Viperkit/Kit/Brother/Dot Rating(s)/25% ::"...I-I'm sorry... I don't like you... Um... is he here? Do you see him?" :Aloekit/Kit/Sister/Dot Rating(s)/70% ::"She's bossy... b-but she's respectable all the same! Yes, she's a great leader... um..." :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Nate/Kit/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/90% ::"I-I hope he's enjoying it here in RiverClan!" :Bugkit/Kit/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/70% ::"He's named after bugs! I like bugs, too." :Birdkit/Kit/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/70% ::"S-she's... cute! Just like her brother." |-|SkyClan= "Wha?" ---- Honeykit knows no cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Honeykit enjoys herbs, but would not want to be a medicine cat as it is too much pressure for her. *Honeykit likes building things, and is quite good at it, too. *she is a sensitive gorl do NOT attack her pls thanks 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' EC39C3DB-B17C-43E8-8C92-BF9B04A7BBFC.png|By: LeBlueSlime Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:LeBlueSlime Category:RiverClan Category:Kit Category:Blog posts